


Your Touch

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Consent, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Psychoanalysis, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Harley and Ivy have a long overdue talk about why they do what they do.





	Your Touch

"Oh Red, yes! Right there! Oh yeah, faster, I'm about ta...wheeeeee!"

As Harley's orgasm flooded over her, up from her belly to her chest and then back down and out between her shivering legs, her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut, she couldn't help tightening her grip on Ivy's hair and pulling her in closer, wanting, needing more of Ivy's tongue. Harley'd had her share of lovers, guys and dolls alike, but no one had ever worshiped her body with the kind of urgent intensity Ivy did, like making her come was, however briefly, the only thing in the world that mattered. That feeling, that she was someone's whole world, even if only for a second, was almost better than the orgasm itself.

"Oh fuck Red, here it comes again, I...oooooohh!" Almost.

As Harley's straining, naked body dropped to the bed, chest heaving and slick, raw sex still pulsating between her thighs, Ivy pulled back just long enough for Harley to see the mess on her cheeks before she wiped them on Harley's thighs and slid up to press against her side, a single, slightly sticky kiss against her neck.

"Was that good?" Ivy asked with a voice that might have been teasing or might have been genuinely oblivious; either way Harley burst out laughing.

"Good? Jeez, Red, you blew my brains out!" Harley leaned down to take Ivy's lips with her own, groaning at the taste of her own cum on her lover's lips. "You always do, you know that?"

Ivy smirked. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"The question is," Harley said with a grin as she rolled on top, "how am I gonna return the favor?"

Ivy shook her head gently. "It's all right, Harley, you don't need to do anything."

Harley rolled her eyes. For a misanthropic sociopath, her girlfriend really could be too selfless for her own good. "C'mon, Red, I'm serious! There's gotta be something special you want me to do that really waters your flower bushes...you always give me exactly what I want, I wanna give you what you want!"

Ivy sighed. "Really, just...do whatever you want, Harley..."

Harley frowned, her hands loosening their grip on Ivy's waist. This wasn't the first time Ivy had said something to that effect when they were in bed. 'Do whatever you want, Harley,' 'whatever makes you happy,' 'I just want you to feel good...' Sure, it was amazing having a partner who was so focused on her pleasure, especially after...everything, but moments like this made her wonder whether that was all it was.

Harley slid off of Ivy's lap, face turned down against the bed. She heard the springs of the old scavenged mattress squeak as Ivy rolled over to face her. "Harley? Did I...say something wrong?"

Harley took a deep breath. "Red, do you...do you like it when we do this?"

"What? Of course I do!"

Harley frowned as she rolled over to face her. "Okay, but...do you really? You never start things, you never...it's like you're never in the mood. Like you don't...want to. Want me."

Ivy winced. "Of course I want to be with you, Harley, I love you, I..."

"Yeah, you wanna be with me, you love me, fine! But do you wanna fuck me? Do you just...wanna rip my clothes off and eat me alive like I wanna do with you? Or am I just some stupid...some stupid slut throwing herself at...at somebody who doesn't even..." Oh Jesus, she was crying. Just like that it was all coming back, all the rejection, being treated like an annoying pet whose love and whose body and whose desire were just in the fucking way because the problem wasn't the Jo...wasn't him, it was Harley, she was a stupid cheap slut just like everyone said and—

"Harley please! Please, please stop, shh..." Harley sobbed as Ivy wrapped her arms around her back and pulled Harley into her cool, firm chest. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I...should have told you, it's not your fault, it's not you, it..." She felt as much as heard Ivy take a deep breath. "I've never...wanted anyone like that. Not ever. I don't think I...I can. I'm sorry, I know that sounds strange, but...I do love you. I just..."

As Ivy trailed off, Harley pulled back to look up at her pinched face. "Red...are you saying you're asexual?"

Ivy flinched. "I...I don't know. I guess it's possible, given my plant traits, that I might have—"

Harley burst out laughing. "What? No, not...not plant asexual, people asexual." Ivy blinked in confusion. "It's a thing! Some people are asexual, they don't want sex, they don't feel attracted to people like that, it's kinda rare, but...you really didn't know?"

Ivy pursed her lips. "I...I guess I just thought that..." She shook her head. "It makes sense."

Harley's head collapsed back against Ivy's chest. "Aw, jeez, Red, I'm so sorry, I thought...if I knew I never woulda made you...y'know..."

Ivy licked her lips. "No, I...I'm glad we're together like that. I might not...want it, but I don't dislike it. I like the way it feels, I like the way it makes me feel close to you, and..." Ivy pursed her lips. Harley wasn't sure if she was blushing, or even if she could. Ivy's eyes flicked down to meet hers. "I love making you feel good."

Harley broke out in a relieved grin as Ivy pulled her up into a kiss. When they parted, Harley shook her head. "Sorry for being stupid."

Ivy kissed her forehead with a chuckle. "Likewise." Harley let out a sigh as Ivy's fingers stroked through her hair. "I love you, Harley."

Harley snuggled against her chest. "I love you too, Pammy." As she nuzzled against Ivy's bare chest, Harley felt Ivy's plush breast and stiff nipple press against her cheek. "So...it does still feel good? When I do this?"

Harley wrapped her lips around Ivy's nipple and began to suck gently, and Ivy groaned. "Mm, yes..."

"And you love making me feel good, right?"

"Yes..."

"So if I said that licking you until you squirted all over my face would make me feel good..."

Ivy's fingers threaded through Harley's hair, gently pushing her lower. Harley just grinned.

"Oh, yes, Harley, right there..."

Well, she didn't _just_ grin.


End file.
